


The right way to thank

by Nike Fujitaka (NikeR)



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Comedy, Crack Pairing, Flash Fic, M/M, Shounen-ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikeR/pseuds/Nike%20Fujitaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Atobe teaches Inui how he should properly thanks Ore-sama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The right way to thank

Inui was so engrossed on writing on is notebook that he didn't notice the object of his studies had detected his presence and approached him.  
"Hey, spy, Ore-sama has decide to forgive you, if you'll play a match against him."  
Atobe Keigo was standing in front of him, just a couple of meters away, the tennis racket tended towards the opponent like a sword and another one under his arm.  
"Wha-?" Inui had up the head surprised, he didn't foresee to be discovered.  
"Are you even deaf? Let's go, Ore-sama is bored and wants to have same fun challenging Tezuka's valet."  
At those words, a strange flash appeared in Inui's eyes. "Okay, Atobe-san, I accept your challenge."  
A victorious smile appeared on Hyoutei's captain face while he waits for his opponent to take the tennis racket he was handing him.

A couple of hours later the match ended with a victory for the home player.  
"Thanks for the match, it will be very useful to me", said Inui at the end, pushing his glasses up with the right hand's middle finger and walked towards the bench how he had abandoned the jersey and the notebook.  
"This isn't the right way to thanks Ore-sama", replied Atobe stopping Inui's hand, that was on bench back, with his one and stretched out to kissed him on the lips.  
"Remember this the next time", finished, leaving the field.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this first in Italian (my first language) then I translated it with the precious help of my lovely beta-reader, yuidirnt.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own nothing. All is Konomi Takeshi's property.


End file.
